The Cursed Seal
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: When some pro heroes are investigating a SHADY arms dealer who is also suspected of murder, the subject organizes an underground tournament battle which attracts participants with Quirks. This caused Midroiya and Bakugo to get embroiled, while a mysterious businesswoman is keeping tabs with the two boys who hold a certain secret to stop a DARK FORCE. Feat. KING OF FIGHTERS '95-'96
1. The Mysterious Target

**The Cursed Seal**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**The King of Fighters 96 **_is owned by SNK Corporation

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, and for the first time, I will be incorporating a combination of detective -themed elements, a bit of sci-fi along with a mix of action, adventure and drama here as I find it quite challenging, as most of my other Hero Academia fics are purely romantic and comedic, and here this is where I will put the characters to the test.

This fic came to light when I downloaded PSP game files on the internet, where I came across a particular ISO file, which is titled **King Of Fighters 94-2003**. Immediately I downloaded it and installed it on my PSP and began playing every game. For the past several weeks I played every King Of Fighters games on the PSP, from 94 to 2003.

While working on my current BNHA fanfic, The Clone Chronicles (based on KOF 99), I was also playing **KOF '95 and '96** on my PSP, and after spending five hours playing it after being beaten by the KOF '95 boss **Rugal Bernstein** (which took me two hours), and KOF '96 boss, **Goenitz** (which took me THREE hours), a sudden idea popped into my head and studied the game's plot. There I realized that a fanfic adaptation is needed given that this plotline took place a few years before the NESTS story arc (KOF '99-2001), so I decided to give this a try and see if this would attract readers and fans alike.

And from here on, this gave me ideas to make a story on this and this one will use characters from Hero Academia. While it would focus on most of Class 1-A, I will also bring in some characters from the KOF universe, which will combine the elements of both KOF and Hero Academia. More on that later.

As for the main characters, **Izuku Midoriya** is the obvious choice, which I will explain later on, as he will be portrayed in a different role while retaining the elements of his series.

Moreover, **Katsuku Bakugo** will portray the secondary character and anti-hero, which will also be revealed later on, and like in Midoriya's case, his background will have an added origin story, which will also be revealed soon.

Lastly, treat this fic as a separate storyline though loosely connected, since most Hero Academia films tend to take place sometime between story arcs on the TV anime.

To make things simple, this fic acts as a soft prequel, though quite separate from The Clone Chronicles in terms of storyline.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: **_**_Nazo no hyōteki_**

**Japan**.

The country that is located within East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan, Korea, India, and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After Japan's surrender at the end of World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then shifts to Nighteye's Agency Office, situated within Tokyo, where pro hero **Sir Nighteye**, is facing his computer desktop as he is investigating a series of reports where a certain individual is involved in arms deal smuggling and gun-running syndicates, and to his surprise there were no charges lobbied due to the lack of formal complaints testimonials of witnesses.

Nighteye finds it worrisome, especially when getting word from reliable sources that those who investigated this target were not heard of and declared missing, and Nighteye adjusted his glasses as he stare at the computer's monitor where the subject is shown, whose picture became visible and the pro hero noted that this subject appeared to be of German descent.

His sidekick, **Bubble Girl** came and saw the monitor, where she saw the person's profile and noted that there were no mentions about the subject's criminal record and asked Nighteye why is he fixated on that subject since there is no mention about having any incriminating profile.

Nighteye adjusted his glasses again and tells her the reason why, and she stared in surprise upon hearing this, and wondered just how dangerous this person is, as the name of the subject is finally shown, and that subject is identified as **Rugal Bernstein**.

"Hmm…Rugal Bernstein…"

"Yes. Correct, Bubble Girl."

"Is he really such a dangerous individual?"

"Based on eyewitness and testimonial accounts…I believe so."

"So he's really a shady guy who managed to stay clean despite reports that he is engaged in illegal arms dealing?"

"Yes. the investigators who decided to investigate Bernstein went missing and are never heard of again. Despite this, Bernstein managed to stay clean, and to my surprise, even international agencies, such as Interpol, the FBI, the CIA, and even the MI-6 are having difficulty in pinning him down. In fact, a reliable source told me that the agencies I mentioned appeared wary to do further investigations on Bernstein."

"So he really is a dangerous fellow."

"I must say he appeared to be."

At this point, **Mirio Togata**, aka Lemillion, came after doing a routine patrol, and he overheard the discussion, and there he interjected, saying that he happened to overhear something from someone, that there was a massacre at a base somewhere in Brazil, and there were unconfirmed reports that a man of German descent is the suspect and killed the soldiers there without using a weapon.

Nighteye and Bubble Girl glanced at Togata as he suggested that this subject, whom he suspected to be Rugal, possibly possesses a Quirk, hence being able to murder about 50 armed soldiers, and that only one managed to survive the massacre and provide some details. Togata said that the info he got was from someone who said that the massacre happened several years ago.

Nighteye adjusted his glasses again and asked Togata for confirmation he said that he just heard it and when he heard the current discussion, he felt that mentioning this to him now might help in his investigation about this Rugal character.

"So you say that Bernstein is behind this massacre at a base in Brazil?"

"Based on the description I heard. European-like appearance. Said to be of German descent."

"Look at the computer. Does this man on the picture matched?"

"Hmm…yeah…something like that…based on the cartographic sketch that I saw…"

"I see."

"So you're investigating that guy as well?"

"Yes."

"Whoa."

Nighteye nodded and tells Togata that he has a feeling that the investigation might get overly-risky as he told him about what happened to the investigators who investigated Rugal, and Togata clenched his fists upon hearing that the investigators were not heard of again, leading him to believe that they may have been murdered and hid their bodies somewhere that they cannot be found, and he said that it makes it more than enough to warrant investigating this Rugal.

Nighteye cautions Togata about it, saying that if what Togata said about Rugal being behind the massacre at the Brazilian base is true, then there is a possibility that Togata may or may not survive the encounter if Rugal suspects that Togata is going to investigate him.

Still, Togata is confident and assured to Nighteye that he won't get carried away and that he will be careful not to get careless.

"Don't worry, Sir Nighteye! I won't get overly-cocky."

"Still…"

"Have faith in me! After all, I came close to becoming the number 1 hero!"

"Hmph. Had All Might not gave his Quirk to a Quirkless middle-schooler…"

"Now, now…what's done is done. My Quirk is enough to handle a guy like Bernstein."

"Do not underestimate him. If he possess a Quirk like you claimed, then this makes it more risky. We do not know what kind of Quirk he possess, assuming he has one…"

"Then I'll be ready for that. Leave it to me. If I encounter him and if he attack first, then I will retaliate."

"…"

Bubble Girl then express concern that if this is true, then there is a possibility that even pro heroes around the world might have difficulty in dealing with this Rugal if he turns out to be the one behind the mass disappearances, but Togata said that if Rugal is indeed the one behind this, then as a provisional licensed-pro hero, he will take down Rugal and end his criminal activities and bring him to justice.

"Don't worry, Bubble Girl! I won't get carried away."

"Still…I'm not sure if it's a good idea about you encountering this guy…"

"Have faith in me! After all, I came close to becoming the number 1 hero!"

"True. Had All Might gave his Quirk to you and not to a Quirkless middle-schooler…then you might stand a chance…"

"Now, now…what's done is done. My Quirk is enough to handle a guy like Bernstein. Should I witness what kind of Quirk he has, I'll let you know."

"Fine, but like sir Nighteye said…do not underestimate This Bernstein. If he does possess a Quirk like you claimed, then this makes it really risky. We do not know what kind of Quirk he possess, assuming that he has one…"

"Then I'll be ready for that. Leave it to me. If I encounter him and if he attack first, then I will retaliate. Self-defense."

"…"

-x-

At a corporate building somewhere within Tokyo, a businesswoman is seen inside a corporate office, where she appeared to be in her 20s and is looking at the computer monitor, where it showed several stockholders' name are listed, along with several legal business dealings and schedules for meetings with other companies and suppliers.

Then a secretary came and brought her a cup of tea, saying it is freshly-made and the businesswoman nodded while thanking her.

"Boss. Here it is."

"Hmm…?"

"Your preferred tea."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"…"

"Boss…?"

"Yes…there is…"

The businesswoman is identified as **Chizuru Kagura**, and she instructed her secretary to make a list of schedules on which companies she is about to visit and a list of visitors who wished to visit her company, and the secretary nodded, saying that she will get right on it.

"Is that all…?"

"Yes. for now."

"Anything else?"

"None for now."

"Very well. I shall start on the tasks you assigned me."

"Good. And let me know when you finished it."

"Yes, boss."

"Thank you."

As the secretary leaves the office, Kagura toggles with the keyboard of the computer and is looking at another folder where she clicked it and it showed a list of family names that are residing within Japan and one by one she scanned the names and looked at the profiles carefully as she seemed to have an intent on finding the ones she seeks out and her actions implied that it is of utter importance.

"_Hmm…Hokkaido…Kyushu…Shikoku…Osaka…none of that fits in…now onto the next area…_"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Yokohama, where two UA High School students are passing by Chinatown as they are doing an errand as requested by their classmate. The two teens are seen passing by several stalls were merchants are attempting to entice the two boys to buy their products in their hopes of earning money.

The merchants tried flattering ways to attract the boys' attentions as they showed their products and did a live demonstration in hoping to entice them to buy it while offering in a discounted price.

"Hey, please come here!"

"We are selling very good items!"

"We are offering 70% discount!"

"They are very cheap to buy!"

"Free trial!"

"Offer goods while supplies last…"

"Please come over!"

"We will assist you!"

The two boys stared at the merchants as they appeared to have gotten the attention as they find the offer enticing, and stared at each other as they ponder on whether to buy the items being offered or not, given that the prices are discounted.

The boys in question are:

\- **Izuku Midoriya**

\- **Denki Kaminari**

Midoriya is considering in checking out the items and see what they can do, and asked Kaminari if they should buy one, believing that it might come in handy, though Kaminari checked them and advised him not to consider, reasoning that it'll be a waste of money, and that they can ask **Momo Yaoyorozu** to make one using her Quirk.

Midoriya felt that it might be a little unfair to her but Kaminari assured that it'll be okay.

"Hmm…I don't know."

"Why not?"

"It might be unfair to Yaoyorozu-san…"

"Don't worry. it'll be okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just leave the talking to me."

"Are you sure, Kaminari-san?"

"Yeah. Trust me on this, Midoriya."

Midoriya took Kaminari's word for it and the two boys went on their way and are heading to a nearby shop when Midoriya saw what appeared to be a van parked quite far from the stalls and saw some men dressed like factory workers hurriedly went to a warehouse. Kaminari noticed it and saw two more men carrying a huge plywood and they stood in front of the back portion of the van, covering the view.

The two boys became more suspicious and decided to do some investigation as they sensed that something is not right, given how the two men are using the huge plywood to cover the compartment area of the delivery van from prying eyes, and felt that there is some kind of illegal activity going on there.

Kaminari appeared to be eager to go into action and is told by Midoriya to call for backup just in case as he assumed that the men may have Quirks.

"Kaminari, you got your smartphone?"

"Yup."

"Make an emergency call."

"Huh? Why?"

"They may possess Quirk. And if they do, given their numbers, the fight might spill to the stalls and many civilians might get dragged in."

"I see. Okay, I got it."

"Then we stall those guy until help arrive."

"Okay. I'm about to call…"

As Kaminari is about to use his phone to call for help, he and Midoriya were ambushed, where a huge sack covered them individually before they were struck by a blunt object, knocking them down before they are taken inside the warehouse, where four men, dressed like factory workers, dragged them inside, while the rest served as lookout.

What the suspicious men did not realize, is that their activities were being observed, where two men, of American descent, are stealthily watching the scene. Both men appeared to have identical attires, consisting of long jeans, combat boots, white sleeveless shirts, SWAT-like vests and belt-like bullet case straps that are worn like sling across their shoulder and chest.

However, one is black-haired and is wearing a red bandana, while the other is blond-haired and wears a cap and shades. Both men are identified as **Ralf Jones** and **Clark Steele**. They appeared to be interested in this scene and commented that today's youth are quite brazen and thus they got captured and their fates are put into question.

Ralf is eager to get into action but Clark advised him to be a bit patient and plan out a strategic tactic before making a move, which Ralf said that if they wait too long then Midoriya and Kaminari may not live to tell the tale.

"Booyah…time for some action…"

"Chill, Ralf. We can't just…"

"You saw what those guys did to some middle schoolers. I'm betting that they're going to salvage them."

"Let's make a plan first before we proceed."

"For how long? Those kids might be dead if we take too long."

"Are you sure you want to proceed even though…"

"if there are evidence, then it's fine, Clark.."

"Oh boy…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as it served as an introductory prologue which immediately focuses on the characters involved, in which the casts from Hero Academia and King of Fighters are shown and are ready to have a chance encounter with each other.

This chapter immediately commences as the beginning shifts at the venue of this story, particularly Yokohama. It briefly showed the life in Chinatown before Midoriya and Kaminari accidentally stumbled unto some illegal activity before getting captured.

Here two of the characters from KOF appeared, who belonged to the Ikari Warriors, and it looks like they are ready to go into action the moment they saw what happened to the two Class 1-A students…given that this fic is set in BNHA universe, you might wonder how the Ikari Warriors would fit in given that the people here possess Quirks. You'll find out in the next chapter.

Rugal Bernstein, the main antagonist from King of Fighters '95 and '96, appeared. Though in a cameo via a profile shown on Nighteye's computer. It seems that this pro hero is doing some investigation after hearing that other investigators who are investigating Rugal have turn up missing and never found. He now has a reason to be wary and cautions his sidekicks if ever they encounter Rugal.

Chizuru Kagura makes a physical appearance, where she is shown to be doing corporate business work, and once in private, she is researching on the lists of names of families residing within Japan, which foreshadows her eventual encounter with two important characters. More on that in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The story moves forward as the Ikari Warriors take on the suspicious men dressed as factory workers, which proved to be a challenge given that the men possess strong Quirks. Midroiya and Kaminari would soon get embroiled in this rumble.

Chizuru, on the other hand, continue to do some research on the names of every family and narrowed it down to the ones residing in Tokyo. More hints on which families she is searching for will be shown.

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Rumble Inside The Warehouse

**The Cursed Seal**

* * *

_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**The King of Fighters 96 **_is owned by SNK Corporation

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya and Kaminari gets into a bit of a situation as they faced their assailants who possess Quirks, while the Ikari Warriors goes into action, which sparks a four-way fight that would threaten to spill onto the streets…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_Sōko-nai no ranburu_**

While at the market area of Chinatown, several merchants are trying to entice the two boys into buying their products, which Midoriya is somewhat swayed, but Kaminari persuaded him not to as they have work to do, and said that once their errand is done, they can come back here and shop all they want without limit.

"Hmm…I don't know."

"Why not?"

"We might miss these…and what if the stocks run out…"

"Don't worry. it'll be okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's always next time."

"Are you sure, Kaminari-san?"

"Yeah. Trust me on this, Midoriya."

Midoriya took Kaminari's word for it and the two boys went on their way and are heading to a nearby shop when Midoriya saw what appeared to be a van parked quite far from the stalls and saw some men dressed like factory workers hurriedly went to a warehouse. Kaminari noticed it and saw two more men carrying a huge plywood and they stood in front of the back portion of the van, covering the view.

The two boys became more suspicious and decided to do some investigation as they sensed that something is not right, given how the two men are using the huge plywood to cover the compartment area of the delivery van from prying eyes, and felt that there is some kind of illegal activity going on there.

Kaminari appeared to be eager to go into action and is told by Midoriya to call for backup just in case as he assumed that the men may have Quirks.

"Kaminari, you got your smartphone?"

"Yup."

"Make an emergency call."

"Huh? Why?"

"They may possess Quirk. And if they do, given their numbers, the fight might spill to the stalls and many civilians might get dragged in."

"I see. Okay, I got it."

"Then we stall those guy until help arrive."

"Okay. I'm about to call…"

As Kaminari is about to use his phone to call for help, he and Midoriya were ambushed, where a huge sack covered them individually before they were struck by a blunt object, knocking them down before they are taken inside the warehouse, where four men, dressed like factory workers, dragged them inside, while the rest served as lookout.

What the suspicious men did not realize, is that their activities were being observed, where two men, of American descent, are stealthily watching the scene. Both men appeared to have identical attires, consisting of long jeans, combat boots, white sleeveless shirts, SWAT-like vests and belt-like bullet case straps that are worn like sling across their shoulder and chest.

However, one is black-haired and is wearing a red bandana, while the other is blond-haired and wears a cap and shades. Both men are identified as **Ralf Jones** and **Clark Steele**. They appeared to be interested in this scene and commented that today's youth are quite brazen and thus they got captured and their fates are put into question.

Ralf is eager to get into action but Clark advised him to be a bit patient and plan out a strategic tactic before making a move, which Ralf said that if they wait too long then Midoriya and Kaminari may not live to tell the tale.

"Booyah…time for some action…"

"Chill, Ralf. We can't just…"

"You saw what those guys did to some middle schoolers. I'm betting that they're going to salvage them."

"Let's make a plan first before we proceed."

"For how long? Those kids might be dead if we take too long."

"Are you sure you want to proceed even though…"

"If there are evidence, then it's fine, Clark.."

"Oh boy…"

-x-

Inside the warehouse, the dazed Midoriiya and Kaminari are brought inside and the suspicious men are ready to murder them in order to silence anyone, and there the two teen boys saw what's inside the warehouse, as there are several illegal ammunitions stored inside, and the men told the two boys that this is their unlucky day for snooping around.

Kaminari said they did not do anything and that it was the men's fault for bringing them here and inadvertently exposed the illegal goods stored here.

"Hey! You brought us here for no reason!"

"…"

"So you just exposed yourselves!"

"Kaminari-kun…they're not listening…"

"…"

"Hey, are you deaf?"

"Uh-oh…"

"…"

As the men took out their knives and guns, Midoriya and Kaminari activated their Quirks and began to fight back, managing to overpower the men inside, and initially got the upper hand, and there Kaminari told Midoriya to go out and call for help as his electricity Quirk will keep the men at bay, which Midoriya asked if he is sure.

Kaminari smirked and said to him not to worry and tells his classmate to get going and get help before the crooks get the chance to escape with the illegal arms.

"Don't worry, Midoriya. I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"…"

"Don't sweat it. Just get going."

"Okay."

"Hurry before things get ugly."

"Okay."

However, the men inside the warehouse grinned as one of them pressed a button, where a wall opened and revealed several Nomus there, and there are about five of them and they seemed to be focused on Midoriya and Kaminari, and the two boys stared in shock as they did not expect something like this to happen, and the two boys realized that if they are to stop the Nomus, the crooks could make an escape with the illegal arms and ammunitions.

Midoriya regrettably told Kaminari that they would have to focus on the Nomus first before the crooks, which Kaminari said that this is bad news as they could have gotten some time to call for help and keep everyone from escaping the warehouse.

The two boys reluctantly agreed that containing the Nomus would be their main priority.

"Damn! At a time like this…"

"It can't be helped. Stopping the Nomus is more important."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"We better contain them at once."

"Two against five Nomus…that's unfair…"

"We can beat them."

"Okay."

"Let's go!"

The crooks then commanded the Nomus to kill the two boys and make sure that the brats are dead and not a single bone form their bodies are spared.

The other crooks also told the Nomu to do a good job and they can eat the boys if they wished.

"KILL THEM!"

"KILL THEM!"

"KILL THEM!"

"EAT THEM!"

"SLAY THEM!"

"DO NOT LEAVE THEM ALIVE!"

"WE COMMAND YOU!"

"DO IT!"

However, the door of the warehouse exploded, which was smashed to pieces, and there Ralf stood there, grinning as he finds something interesting, having seen the illegal arms and ammunitions stored here and are set to be transported to an unspecified destiny, and then saw the Nomus, which he crackled his knuckles, feeling that he is going to enjoy this.

Clark showed up and tells Ralf not to get overconfident, as he reminded that they are here to get info on who is behind the arms smuggling and the like, and to get info they needed the crooks alive in order to extract the info.

"You know the drill, Ralf."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't overdo it."

"I know."

"Then…"

"You do your part, Clark…I'll do mine."

"Fine."

"Yee-hah!"

Midoriya and Kaminari stared in surprise at seeing this, and they wondered if Ralf and Clark possess a Quirk given how they smashed the warehouse door, and Kaminari said they should keep their guard up as they are not sure if those two men are here to help or are here to complicate matters, which Midoriya nodded, and the two boys proceeded to take on the Nomus, taking on two of them as they needed to weaken them first before proceeding to weaken the rest.

Ralf and Clark watches the two boys, and saw their Quirks, which they began to strategize on what to prioritize, and then saw the men loading the ammunitions and weapons into the vans and are boarding the vehicles, which Ralf tells his partner to deal with them while he goes to deal with the Nomus so as to contain them at once.

Clark adjusted his shades and asked Ralf if he would be okay as he is going to face three more while the other two are busy with the two boys, and there Ralf said he will be fine as this would serve as a good exercise.

"Fine with me, Clark!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

"Geez…you sure are a handful…"

"Have faith in me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"…"

Sighing, Clark nodded as he stood in front of the exit way so as to block the vehicles to prevent them from escaping, while Ralf proceeds to face the three Nomus. There Ralf reveals his Quirk, **Firefist**, in which he can covered his fists with fiery aura and used them to create fire-based punches, and he uses them to knock down the first Nomu, which surprised Midoriya and Kaminari, seeing how Ralf used his quirk and took down the Nomu with ease.

Kaminari asked Midoriya if Ralf is a pro hero, which he said he is not sure as he never seen him before and given his appearance, he is probably from North America, but he told Kaminari to focus on the Nomus for now, which Kaminari said he will.

However, the two boys were taken by surprise as Ralf took down the other Nomu, reducing its number to three, and the two Class 1-A are perplexed on how someone like Ralf is able to dealt two Nomus at the same time.

"What the..?"

"…"

"He just…"

"…defeated those Nomus…"

"What the heck is he?"

"Don't know…"

"They're tough…are they really pro heroes?"

"Don't know…"

Meanwhile, the first van drives off and is heading for the exit, and the driver is intent to ram Clark, and when the van speeds up, Clark activated his Quirk, **Strength**, and did a shoulder tackle, which caused the van to tumble and crashed to the side, and then did the same to the other van, and the two vehicles are wrecked and the passengers are screaming in pain as they are crushed in the wreckage.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as everything is action-packed and things really get into the groove. Given that this is set in the Hero Academia universe, I had to come up with a way to have Ralf and Clark fit in, and I solved it by having them possess Quirks so as to explain the moves that they use in the King Of Fighters games.

While this chapter ended in a cliffhanger, more are on the way.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ralf and Clark aided Midoriya and Kaminari in dealing with the Nomus, though the situation will be fraught with tension. This would no doubt attract the attention of the antagonist of this fic, and will come up with a way to deal with the meddlers.

Some SNK characters would appear, and gets into a conflict with some of the UA students…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
